


La Fuerza del Destino

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Y si la única forma de que los transmigrados regresaran a sus cuerpos y que Lucía tuviera una oportunidad de revivir fuera que Juliana y Valentina se olvidaran la una de la otra.Versión en español de mi fic Meant to be





	La Fuerza del Destino

“Que se supone que debemos hacer” preguntó Juliana, quien era la única de las dos jóvenes que no se encontraba llorando.

Bárbara suspiró y miró a la muerte que se encontraba parada a su lado, esta solo se limitó a asentir, dándole su aprobación para explicarle a los presentes.

“Bueno, los transmigrados recordarán todo, pero los demás no lo harán, eso las incluye a ustedes dos” explicó la bruja.

“¿Qué hay del Alacrán? ¿Lucho también revivirá?” fueron las siguientes preguntas que salieron de  la boca de Juliana.

“No, el cambio de eventos no afectará ciertas muertes, solo tendrán otra razón de ser, es por eso que las necesitamos a ustedes dos” continuó Bárbara intentando despejar todas las dudas.

“¿Y Eva, su problema con la ley?” dijo Juliana mirando a la hija mayor de Carvajal quien sorprendida la le regresó la mirada.

“Ella estará bien, estará con Mateo nos aseguraremos de ello” contestó la otra mujer.

“Lupe, ella va a estar bien verdad, lo que este” dijo Juliana mirando a su padre, “no le va a afectar ¿verdad?”.

Esta vez fue el Chino quien habló, miro a su hija, a Lupe y a Alicia, “No chamaca una  vez que todo este como se debe, que esté de nuevo en mi cuerpo, voy a ir con la Policía, daré la información que tengo y de ahí veremos qué pasa, si me ejecutan otra vez que así sea, pues será decisión de la flaca” respondió mirando a la Muerte quien le sonrió y asintió.

Lupe lo miró y se acercó a abrazarlo, ambos miraron a su hija.

“Solo quiero que hagan algo por mí” dijo Lupe, Barbará la miró extrañada, “Será que puedan quitarme la ignorancia y que acepte a mi hija desde antes no quiero repetir esto”.

La muerte y la bruja intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron “La señora dice que podemos hacer algo sobre eso, que dices Chino, ¿tú también vas a cambiar de parecer?”.

El Chino alzó una ceja y abrazó a Juliana “ya lo entendí, así que no te preocupes chamaca, yo te apoyo”.

Juliana abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Alicia quien le sonrió dejándole saber que ella se había encargado de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, la joven sin embargo sintió tristeza al saber que estos dos probablemente nunca más se iban a volver a ver y eso le recordó a Panchito, quien no se encontraba en el lugar.

Juliana fue sacada de sus pensamientos sin embargo por Valentina, la joven estaba parada negando con la cabeza y finalmente dijo “No, no puedo, no la quiero olvidar” rápidamente se movió hacia donde estaba su novia.

“Me pueden llamar egoísta si quieren, no me importa” dijo entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a la única persona que la había hecho feliz en los últimos meses.

Juliana recargo su frente contra la de Valentina y tiernamente la besó, ella tampoco quería dejarla, no quería olvidarla, pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo, Lucía se merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz y los transmigrados querían regresar a sus cuerpos, además de que podrían arreglar lo que fuera que les quedaba pendiente.

“¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estábamos predestinadas?” preguntó, imperceptiblemente su novia asintió.

“Si eso es verdad, entonces aunque nos olvidemos la una de la otra el destino nos juntará de nuevo y finalmente podremos ser felices” dijo su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación se sintieron tristes y culpables.

“Val, te voy a encontrar de nuevo, te lo prometo, no importa lo que pase sé que estaremos juntas de nuevo” prometió la joven y aunque estaba temerosa de que eso tal vez no pasaría sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

“Como lo harás si me olvidas” preguntó Valentina, su voz sonaba tan frágil, que le rompió aún más el corazón a su novia.

“Lo haré te lo prometo, confía en mí” aseguro la joven.

Valentina tomó un fuerte respiro y abrazó fuertemente a su novia, por más que no quería hacerlo, sabía que no tenían opción tendrían que sacrificarse por los demás.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eva habló “Tal vez podemos hacer algo, tal vez yo puedo ir a prisión y ellas pueden quedarse juntas”.

Todos se sorprendieron, no era un secreto que Eva había hecho varias cosas para mantenerlas alejadas, así que era extraño verla hablar a favor e inclusive estar dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad.

“No podemos hacer eso, lo siento” dijo Bárbara, mirando tristemente a las dos jóvenes.

Valentina se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente “Esto es una mierda” dijo Eva “es injusto, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú, no tienes que hacer esto” continuó, su hermana negó con la cabeza y al mirarla pudo notar la resignación “tengo que hacerlo” dijo antes de unirse a su novia frente al altar de muertos.

Mientras Bárbara se preparaba para realizar la ceremonia, Valentina y Juliana compartieron un último beso y mientras sus manos eran atadas juntar y la bruja recitaba unas palabras en náhuatl se dijeron te amo, por primera y tal vez única vez.  

\------------

 

La música retumbaba en las paredes de backstage, Lupe miró a su hija, se sentía tan orgullosa, antes de entregarse a las autoridades el Chino les había dado dinero, el cual había servido para que Juliana terminara la preparatoria y que estudiara la carrera de diseño de modas y ahora estaban aquí en el primer desfile en la Ciudad de México, aunque este no era el primer desfile de la joven era el primero en la ciudad natal de su madre.

“Mira qué guapa te ves Lupe” dijo la joven acercándose a su madre y abrazándola.

“Estoy tan orgullosa de ti” contestó Lupe sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Juliana fue casi arrastrada por las modelos quienes necesitaban ayuda.

En el salón principal del museo, la gente se saludaba y cuchicheaba mientras esperaban la presentación de la nueva colección de la joven promesa del modelaje Juliana Valdés.

Entre ellos se encontraba la familia Carvajal y mientras León y su esposa Lucía, junto con su hija Eva y el marido de esta se encontraban ahí solo para disfrutar del desfile, los más jóvenes de la familia se encontraban trabajando.  

“¿Trajiste la cámara?” preguntó Guille nervioso.

Valentina levantó la cámara frente a su rostro “La tengo” dijo mientras acomodaba la tarjeta SD.

“Solo quiero que todo salga bien, Renata quiere que Valdés le diseñe su vestido” dijo mientras saludaba a su prometida.

“No te preocupes tomaré las mejores fotos que pueda, prometió la menor de los Carvajal mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

\-----

Para sorpresa de Valentina el desfile no era aburrido, la música era buena la pasarela era dinámica, realmente era algo agradable no como aquellos en los que te podías pasar horas sentado esperando no morir del aburrimiento, así era más fácil enfocarse en el trabajo, animaba a continuar tomando fotos.

Tras un rato se acercó al camarógrafo del grupo Carvajal, para asegurarse de tener las mejores tomas.

Tomó otra tarjeta SD de su chamarra para terminar con el desfile y tomó varias fotografías de la audiencia, finalmente posó la cámara en la primera fila donde su padre le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño justo cuando se anunció a la diseñadora, Valentina casi dejó caer la cámara al enfocarla a la joven.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

“Bueno, gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche, es un privilegio estar aquí en México, en la ciudad en la que nació mi madre y poder presentar mi nueva colección, espero que…” las palabras se cortaron de repente para Juliana mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de la fotógrafa.

Parpadeo dos veces como si estuviera intentando despertar de una ensoñación.

Y finalmente pudo hablar de nuevo “Espero que les gustara mi trabajo y  bueno ahora disfruten la fiesta” dijo antes de apresurarse a entrar al backstage de nuevo mientras los aplausos inundaban el lugar, mientras tanto algo se asentaba en su pecho.

El resto de la noche Valentina no se pudo quitar ese extraño sentimiento del pecho, como si algo se hubiera movido y de repente ese vacío que normalmente sentía se hubiera llenado.

Durante la fiesta continuó tomando fotografías y de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de la diseñadora.

Finalmente se dispuso a marcharse.

Mientras bajaba la escalinata del museo una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

“¡Hey! ¿Te conozco de algún lado?” La joven volteó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de la diseñadora.

“No lo creo, tal vez me has visto en revistas, soy Valentina Carvajal” dijo, había varios escalones que las separaban pero ninguna de la dos dejaba de mirar a la otra, era como si ambas estuvieran grabando cada detalle en sus memorias.

“Eres del Grupo Carvajal” no era una pregunta aun así Valentina asintió.

“Por loco que parezca no creo que sea por eso que te me haces conocida, siento como si te conociera de otra cosa, como si hubiéramos pasado tiempo juntas” explicó Juliana mientras bajaba un par de escalones quedando a la mitad de la escalinata, Valentina todavía se encontraba un par de escalones abajo.

Valentina sintió algo en su pecho y como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros por alguna razón.

“No creo que sea loco, de hecho esta noche cuando te he visto he tenido el mismo sentimiento, así que si es una locura ambas necesitamos camisas de fuerza” dijo mientras sin notarlo subía de nuevo las escaleras encontrándose con la diseñadora en la mitad.

Amabas se rieron un poco y tras serenarse un poco, Juliana extendió su mano “Bueno Valentina Carvajal, yo soy Juliana Valdés”.

Valentina tomó la mano ofrecida y como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por sus cuerpos y abriera una represa, los recuerdos de un pasado o una línea de tiempo diferente regresaron de repente.

Cuando el último recuerdo se abrió paso ambas parpadearon y se miraron con detenimiento mientras sus corazones latían de  forma errática pero de algún modo a compás.

El dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación y sobretodo el amor fue lo que corrió como fuego por sus venas.

“Val” Juliana susurró y en un segundo estaba besando a la mujer que solo ahora había recordado, esa persona que completaba el rompecabezas de su vida que siempre había parecido tener una pieza perdida.

Valentina la abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose completa finalmente.

En la entrada del museo se encontraban León Carvajal, mirando la escena, sonrió feliz finalmente su hija estaba reunida con la mujer de su vida.

“Sabía que no las dejarías olvidar y que  no las mantendrías alejadas” dijo, mientras la Muerte sonreía  a su lado y se encogía de hombros.

“Como dijeran los jóvenes, eres toda una shipper” bromeó León mientras continuaba viendo la enorme sonrisa de su hija.

“De todos los que conocí en este viaje, amigo mío, ellas son las que más se merecían ser felices y lo serán por muchos años a venir” dijo la muerte mientras miraba a las jóvenes.


End file.
